This invention relates to a batting practice trainer and particularly to a foot placement training device for a baseball stance. Prior devices provided rigid foot guides or visual foot guides only. Visual foot guides do not provide the tactile guidance necessary for efficient and effective batting training since the batter's vision should be concentrated on the ball rather than foot placement. Rigid foot guides, on the other hand, are dangerous in that deviation from the proper foot placement will result in the batter losing his balance and possibly falling in addition to interferring with his concentration.